User talk:AlejandroCodyTylerNoah
Hey, ACTN! Looks like you're making a pretty good entrance since your already in a camp! And I'm in it too, cool! If you need help, you know who to send for! Bloomin13 22:11, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Season of the Superstars is custom only! lots of camps don't usually use original contestants from the series. Bloomin13 22:32, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Ohh ok i didnt know. thanks man!! so yeah, you're gonna have to make a new character instead of Zeke. Bloomin13 22:36, July 8, 2011 (UTC) click on the green Bloomin13's to go to my profile and then my talk page so you can leave me a message! Bloomin13 22:39, July 8, 2011 (UTC) before you publish a message, push signature so that I know it's you! Bloomin13 22:43, July 8, 2011 (UTC) No Advertising, you can get banned for that, i did, once and got banned for a month-~Hello!~Natedog14 Here~Want some Hotdogs?-Natedog14 Dude, Advertising is against the rules. Just sayin' 11347 was Here. And He liked it. 22:53, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey, leave him alone! No Admin told him about it like they are supposed to! Bloomin13 22:56, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome! 11347 was Here. And He liked it. 22:57, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, I accidentally deleted your character on Total Drama Big Brother 1. May you speak as Chandler again? My apologies. Hey! Aren't you that one Mysterious user? 16:36, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I'm Trey. In Rise To The Top: The Ultimate Camper, we are both on Team Flame. Since we are both two of the newest to this wiki, it makes us vulnerable to elimination. We should stick together to stay in the game. Will you? 20:57, July 11, 2011 (UTC) That was me! EnTrey 20:58, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Alliance. You. Me. Since we are n00bs, everyone will want to vote us out. Deal? EnTrey 21:07, July 11, 2011 (UTC) In Rise To The Top! No advertising camps Please and Thank you (PaTy) [[User:Mrodd|'I'm Hugable']] [[User talk:Mrodd|'Talk']] 12:21, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Please start posting in that new group. Survivor321 21:05, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi ACTN. To signup for my camp, you have to use the talkpage first. Watch out, He’s one of them. Zap! Way to go, Zoom. 20:24, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Could you please start posting in my group and please keep posting in it Survivor321 02:20, September 2, 2011 (UTC) thanks for joining my camp Total Drama Rule the Movies but is your character a guy or gal Po-po-po-poker face You know that I want you Ale-Alejandro Ale-Alejandro (I'm Lady Gaga) 21:47, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Chandler's a guy hi you also have to play for the killer cameras A little chinese lesson for you Menmenchi means Enjoy you meal Menmenchi is no raw deal 02:14, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Isn't that agaisnt the rules? Survivor321 22:29, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Pickwho you went on you team for Matt & Chandler Vick0971 21:52, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Island Drama: Movie Time It's not for auditions it's the sequel to Johnny's Mini Camp and auditions aren't supposed to start but I can save you a spot if you'd like Yay I can't wait! For what? ' 01:15, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Game On! Hey AlejandroCodyTylerNoah your character Matt was accepted in Island Drama: Game On!, Please wait untill the finale of Island Drama: Movie Time so the camp can start. In the meantime please create a picture of your character to have an idea of what they do like. If you have any questions please contact me. 'It's friday friday gotta... What? It's not friday? ' I think that Chandler and Jack should go to the finale together. What do you think? If you have found this, you are a stealth ninja. Where'd my signature go? 02:35, January 28, 2012 (UTC) I actually think we should vote out Natalia or Davis, because they're the hosts characters, and therefore a threat. Let's make this game interesting! :D You vote for one of them first, then I'll vote whoever you did! If you have found this, you are a stealth ninja. Where'd my signature go? 02:48, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Actually, ya, let's vote Paul this time. But we should work together in challenges every time, so we can always be safe. :D If you have found this, you are a stealth ninja. Where'd my signature go? 02:51, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Will do, until we're in the finale! :D If you have found this, you are a stealth ninja. Where'd my signature go? 02:54, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Ya, it's good! Just put it ni the gallery on the page! :) If you have found this, you are a stealth ninja. Where'd my signature go? 22:25, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Challenge today at 2:00PM EST on Island Drama: Game On! 'What 'cha ' 16:30, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ACTN, I'd really ask you to vote Jake in Tour of the Island. It'd be very appreciated if you voted for him. Reason why you should go against Jake's pleads? Read the eighth challenge, and what he did. If you need any further reasons, please, think again. Thank you. Sunslicer2 ''Slicing the sun '' 05:05, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey there, ACTN! I ask you to not vote for me, because it was a simple misunderstanding. Sunny honestly just misunderstood stuff, that's all. :P. I ask you to not vote for me, but it's your choice dude. :P Jake R Talk To Me! 05:51, February 12, 2012 (UTC) The next part of the challenge for Total Drama: Ultimate Ultimatum is up. ♥ Love the Moonchild ♥ Love the Indie Chick ♥ 22:30, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey the new season is up 'What 'cha ''' 22:03, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Debuter Okay, but who do you want to debut CodyDuncanFan97 00:34, April 5, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 Noah will debut in episode 5. The third challenge has started in Wrath! CodyDuncanFan97 23:45, April 5, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 Hey mypalben18 here... I was wondering if you could change your votes from izzy to mike... he is so obviously godplaying and this could hurt our chances in future challenges, should Chris take notice! NEW CHALLENGE :D The next challenge of Wrath will be tomorrow! (8:00 EST, 5:00 PST, 4:00 CST)! ~~CodyDuncanFan97 Dude, please meet me on this chat: http://totaldramaspongeboy.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Survivor321 19:23, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Dude, please come on the camp chat: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?&cb=9302 Survivor321 22:21, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Please come to the camp chat dude: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?&cb=9302 Survivor321 22:28, April 17, 2012 (UTC) The Answer Of course you can, but Scott is there! CodyDuncanFan97 01:10, April 19, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 Don't worry. I'm going to random.org starting now and have Sid the Sloth and the MoW comes which leads into the last challenge where the episode will end tomorrow! CodyDuncanFan97 02:38, April 19, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 Please meet me on the chat dude: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?&cb=9302 Survivor321 00:43, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Pleasemeet me on the chat dude: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?&cb=9302 Survivor321 20:21, April 20, 2012 (UTC) I am so sorry, but I didn't know. I am putting you back in the contest. Hope your mom is fine! CodyDuncanFan97 00:40, April 21, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 I got your vote, but I'm going to delete it. It still counts, but I don't want anyone else to see it okay. And is that for both characters? CodyDuncanFan97 00:58, April 21, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 I got your vote, but I'm deleting the post that way other people won't see it. And is that for both players? CodyDuncanFan97 00:59, April 21, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 Just Curious I'm just wondering, not pointing fingers, but in your camp Total Drama Aftermath, I notice that you have individual immunity and cameo guessing? I'm just wondering if you got that from me? (I'm not accusing you of anything, I'm just wondering) CodyDuncanFan97 22:15, April 24, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 No, no, no! *waves hand fast* I was just curious, I'm not blaming anyone. You're one of my friends! Please, keep going on. It's an awesome camp. Hope it becomes super successful! Maybe successful enough to become number two most visited like my camp. (Sorry, I had to brag. :{D! Remember have fun too! I love being the MoW and Fang! It lets me control the drama! Anyway, good luck!) CodyDuncanFan97 22:27, April 24, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 Hey, I noticed that in your elimination table, the team colors are black. However, you can barely read the name. Can I tell you how to change the '''Color of the Names not the Team Color to white, so you can read it better? CodyDuncanFan97 01:06, April 25, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 To change it just highlight it, then right-click. You press on copy, then you delete the original one. Then you scroll down and click on where you want it to be. Right-click and press paste. Then, I fill it out. Hope that helps! CodyDuncanFan97 21:29, April 25, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 |style="text-align: center; background-color: black;"| ACTN Copy this ^ :{D My chat doesn't work. Message me your votes, please! CodyDuncanFan97 02:33, April 26, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 Just letting you know that I changed the font. Hope you don't get mad. I was trying to help. CodyDuncanFan97 05:02, April 26, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 Hey dude I can't compete for the 2nd part of the challenge Total Drama Aftermath because I'm going to the movies with the family. Just wanted to let you know. :) TotalDramaFan90 23:16, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Dude, please meet me on the chat: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?&cb=9302 Survivor321 00:00, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey, ACTN just talk paging to let you know that Cody and Noah still need to vote. You may not vote for Anna Maria or Alejandro, they have immunity. Oh, and congrats on having the sixth most visited camp on the wikia! CodyDuncanFan97 22:55, April 30, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 Hey dude! Anne Maria and I want Alejandro out! Do you mind voting for him?-phyneo Zoey Votes Zoey still needs to cast her vote in Aftermath to finish off the votes and so the ceremony can end. Please do so ASAP. Thank you, :). No freakin' way! 21:58, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey, ACTN, tune in for the FINALE of Wrath: Scott vs. Izzy. You get to reprise your characters: Cody, Noah, and Ezekiel and might even get to help one of the two win! CodyDuncanFan97 03:34, May 10, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 Total Drama Aftermath Hi ACTN bad news, I won't be able to come on for a couple weeks so I need to quit as Dakota :( so close to the million. TJ is the name 23:00, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Wait, since you changed the date for the finale challenge, I'm free to compete! :) TJ is the name 22:08, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Final Challenge Hi Matt quick question, I noticed on the 2nd challenge of the final challenge of TDA you put whoever falls of FIRST wins so, did you mean to put whoever stays on the longest wins or did you literally mean who falls off first wins? Just wondering! TJ is the name 00:27, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Thank you for singing up on Total Drama Contestant Trivia! (Season 3)! Before we can start you must choose a character to represent! TJ is the name 18:50, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Since I'm in your camp, I'd like to inform you that I changed my username to TrentFan(I was First123) TrentFan End of Island Drama Well, I think so now I have a new camp. Hello just came to say the first challenge in Total Drama Contestant Trivia Season 3 has started! Try your best! TJ is the name 07:20, June 1, 2012 (UTC) For the challenge in Total Drama Aftermath(Season 2), what do you mean by editing a picture? TrentFan Okay thanks(watch me fail horribly because I suck at drawing) TrentFan Yeah and I have to use LunaPic Editor(which sucks at painting) to paint since I use Linux and don't have a paint place TrentFan Possibly? Hey, ACTN. It's just me Redo, the active player who made Brick & Cody reach the final 4 in Aftermath S1. I decided not to enter season 2, but I noticed that Dakota has quit. Sure, it wasn't a double elimination, but it wasn't who would've been out. And I was thinking maybe I could make a debut this coming round? Please? My plan is that it's still early in the game so it's not really unfair, plus I'll only be one player, and if you are kind enough, I would be willing to pick my character. I can also make it female, since Dakota left and all. Thanks for the consideration. Reply please. Bye. You think you're miserable?! Try living with my family. 14:16, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Is it possible for LeShawna to return in the second season of Total Drama: Aftermath. Also, I have a few spots left in my camp Total Drama: Trivia Game Show, please sign-up :D Thanks :D --Zannabanna 19:49, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for letting me debut, Matt/ACTN. ;) I would like to debut as Bridgette, please. You think you're miserable?! Try living with my family. 19:51, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Actually instead of LeShawna returning, Can I debut as Izzy in Episode 7 of the second season of Total Drama After Math Please. She's my favorite character :D --Zannabanna 19:53, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :D --Zannabanna 20:05, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey Im just here too tell you on June 14th I will not be active Due too a end of the school year play and after that there's going too be a dance but it ends late -- Emma says 21:19, June 12, 2012 (UTC) I think Redo was banned, so he won't be able to finish the challenge. TrentFan The World That sounds great thanks ' From The Forrest To The World and True Colors ' 17:18, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Yes, they are, I'm going to the airport to pick up my parents, and when I'm back the challenge will probably be over. TrentFan Me and Scienceboy0 have been talking about Lindsay and Izzy's elimination from Total Drama Aftermath (Season 2). We think it is very unfair that both of your contestants are still in. You are the host. You made up the questions in that challenge and you answered them. That is very unfair. We don't even know if we should sign-up for anymore of you camps. We think you should re-do the challenge and elimination..................--Zannabanna 15:54, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Can we continure the challenge tomorrow. Because I have an acting camp that last 3 hours right know. Please -Zanna Okay :D -Zanna In Total Drama Aftermath(Season 2) could Courtney give her spot in the final four to Lightning or something(I don't want to have two in the finale) xD, it would also be a lot more to type causing more edit conflicts....so if I could, thanks TrentFan Okay, thanks. (I chose Courtney because I liked playing as Cam better) TrentFan On Total Drama Aftermath (Season 2), can we do the final challenge or jury vote tomorrow at around 2:00 central time. I have to go somewhere in a little bit. :D --Zannabanna 21:29, June 20, 2012 (UTC) On Total Drama Aftermath (Season 2), can we just have a jury vote...please :D --Zannabanna 19:33, June 21, 2012 (UTC)